1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, and more particularly to a chair which has a reclining structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a reclining chair of the prior art comprises a backrest 10 and a seat 11. The backrest 10 can be reclined, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The prior art reclining chair is limited in function because the backrest 10 is independently reclined, without a coordination of the seat 11. In other words, as the backrest 10 is reclined, the seat 11 remains stationary. It is uncomfortable to sit on the prior art reclining seat in the reclining state, due to the fact that the vertebral column and the thighbone of a person seated on the chair form an angle greater than 90 degrees, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In addition, the reclined backrest 10 of the prior art reclining chair takes up too much of the room space and is apt to hit a wall of the room.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reclining chair which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art reclining chair described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a reclining chair which comprises a seat frame, a backrest frame, and a driving device enabling the seat frame and the backrest frame to recline synchronously.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.